


Treasure

by thekeyholder



Series: Don't Tease [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Leather Jackets, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeyholder/pseuds/thekeyholder
Summary: Oswald decides to announce his candidacy on live TV while wearing Jim's leather jacket. Jim ends up saying 'Don't tease' to Oswald.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! After doing well on a dreaded exam today, I decided to work on this fic, and surprisingly I managed to finish it. It was inspired by an [ask oswaldsnobblepot received from lankybrunettepartdeux](), and I was allowed to use it in a fic idea . Thank you!!! I hope you enjoy (I guess it only makes sense if you read [Souvenir](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8169832) first).
> 
> Many thanks to [Nekomata58919](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomata58919/pseuds/Nekomata58919) for the beta! :)

Jim woke up with the Sun trying to burn his retinas through his eyelids. He turned, his curses muffled by the pillow. Why couldn’t he close the blinds last night? He crashed right into his bed after that tiring walk in the cold evening… oh right, because all he could think of was Oswald. Jim groaned at the memory of the kiss. It had been surprisingly pleasant. _‘Wonderful. Fulfilling_ ,’ his brain supplied, and Jim tried to burrow even further into the pillow, so he didn’t have to acknowledge those feelings.

 

Since he was awake, Jim decided to get out of bed – his overactive mind wouldn’t let him fall asleep anyway. While he was waiting for the coffee to brew, he suddenly remembered his parting words to Oswald the previous night: “I want this jacket returned by morning”. He had to admit that he wasn’t really surprised that the jacket hadn’t been delivered yet, but he couldn’t let the gangster get away. So the sensible thing to do was for Jim to get his phone, and send the following text to Oswald: _‘Where’s my jacket? You promised you’d get it to me by morning.’_

 

Not even a minute later, the reply arrived: _‘Good morning, Jim. I hope you slept well. I know I promised, but may I keep the jacket for another day, please? I am awfully busy today. I promise you’ll get it back tomorrow morning.’_

 

Jim rolled his eyes and took a sip of his coffee, in the last moment deciding against a splash of whiskey. He needed to ease off the stuff, despite it helping him cope with his purposeless life –life which was made even harder by a certain gangster always popping up somewhere, even in his mind. Besides, it wasn’t like he could just march into Oswald’s mansion and take his jacket back, right?

 

_‘Fine. One more day. Don’t be late this time.’_

 

After that, Jim got a phone call with a tip about the whereabouts of some of the Arkham escapees, as well as a possible sighting of Fish and Strange, so it looked like he’d have a busy day ahead. Checking himself in the mirror, he decided against shaving – he’d be okay for another day. That was one of the perks of being a bounty hunter compared to a detective: no one cared if he looked scruffy. With a last glance at the apartment, Jim closed the door and prepared for work.

 

Several hours later, Jim turned up at the GCPD with one of the escapees, a very tall woman who was capable of changing her eye and hair colour. She was a good fighter too; proof being the quickly darkening bruise on the left side of Jim’s face.

 

“Nice one, Jimbo,” Harvey greeted him.

 

“Yeah, she caught me off-guard,” Jim touched his jaw and grimaced, leaning against the counter as he waited for his check.

 

“No luck with Fish then?”

 

“No, she must have left town. But I’m sure we’ll hear about her soon enough,” Jim pocketed away the bounty. “Hey, how about we go and grab a drink?”

 

“You know I’d love to, but the Captain is keeping us on a tight leash right now,” Harvey glanced in the direction of the Captain’s office. “I should probably get back to work.”

 

Jim nodded. “Of course. Keep in touch.”

 

In spite of his promise to himself in the morning to cut out on the drinking, Jim ended up at his favourite bar, yet again trying to make sense of his life. Was it the chaos of the city that made him like this? He drank his whiskey in one go, then stared at the counter, wondering where he messed up along the way.

 

He was about to order another drink when his phone buzzed. He needed to tell Oswald that just because they kissed, it didn’t mean that they were texting buddies now. Jim’s eyebrows shot up when he noticed it was a text from Vale.

 

_‘Check the news, I think you’d be interested.’_

 

“Hey, Artie, can you turn on the TV, please?” Jim asked the bartender.

 

The first thing Jim noticed was the text running on the bottom of the screen ‘CRIMELORD OSWALD COBBLEPOT ANNOUNCES MAYORAL CANDIDACY’. That alone made Jim’s skin break out into goosebumps, but then he noticed that Oswald was wearing a leather jacket over his suit. Specifically, _Jim’s_ leather jacket. Sudden dizziness hit him, and then his phone buzzed again.

 

 _‘I wonder where I’ve seen that jacket before…_ ’

 

Soon followed by: _‘Now I understand why I couldn’t find you at home last night.’_

 

Jim closed his eyes and exhaled; this was the last thing he needed. He glanced back at the TV, anger and embarrassment burning his eyes. If Vale published something in the gazette… she didn’t have any proof, though. She didn’t know about his history with Oswald, much less about the events of the previous night.

 

_‘It’s not what you think. I took the longer way back home last night, had to clear my head. Sorry that I missed your visit.’_

 

He wasn’t sorry at all, but she might still be useful later, and he reckoned that politeness would make it more possible that their alliance would survive.

 

 _‘Sure, Jim. Whatever you say. At least he has your vote._ :) _’_

 

Jim could practically see Vale’s smug face, and he clenched his fists. Just then Oswald finished his speech in the TV, stepping away from the microphones. How dare he flaunt himself with Jim’s jacket in front of the entire city?! What was he trying to achieve with it? He gave the gangster a finger, and now Oswald wanted the whole hand.

 

Jim took out his phone, practically fuming. He didn’t care that Oswald had just made an important announcement and might be busy, he wanted the mobster to answer right away…

 

“Hello, Jim!” Oswald chirped, and Jim was so shocked he couldn’t utter a word at first. Judging by the background noises, he was in a moving car.

 

“What the hell were you thinking?!” he growled finally, turning away from Artie and the other regulars.

 

“I know, I know, it was a sudden idea. Believe me, I didn’t plan on running for mayor, I-”

 

“That’s not what I meant, Oswald. The jacket…”

 

The gangster giggled quietly. “I didn’t think you would mind.”

 

“Of course, I do, someone already recognised it! What if others find out about…” Jim sighed, letting go of his frustration. He was decided. “You know what, get that jacket back to me right now.”

 

Oswald laughed, and Jim ignored how along with annoyance, warmth also bloomed in his chest. The gangster must have made it to his mansion, for the sounds of door opening and closing could be heard. “Come on, Jim. Don’t be unreasonable. You said I can keep it till tomorrow morning.”

 

“I’ve changed my mind.”

 

“If you want it, come and get it,” Oswald said in a tone that effectively short-circuited Jim’s brain.

 

“ _Don’t tease_ ,” Jim said in a low voice before he realised that he’d just repeated Oswald’s words from their previous phone conversation. The gangster let out a surprised sound before he ended the call.

 

As in a daze, Jim got up, paid his drink and left in a hurry. He wasn’t sure how he got to the mansion; he was like a madman, chasing after a feverish dream. As he rang the doorbell, the first doubts started forming in his mind. This was probably the stupidest thing he’d ever done, what did he think would happen? What if Oswald laughed at him? Or worse, had used him somehow?

 

But then Oswald opened the door, still wearing the leather jacket, and as Jim entered the mansion and pushed the gangster against a wall and attached his lips against his pale neck, he knew he made the right decision. Oswald gripped his hips tightly, letting out a pleased mewl, then took Jim’s hand and dragged him inside.

 

A couple of hours later, Jim was lying in Oswald’s extremely comfortable bed, the gangster curled against him, his fingers caressing Jim’s side. They were both in a euphoric state after their frantic kissing, and surprisingly, Jim couldn’t find an ounce of guilt or regret inside him. His gaze landed on the leather jacket Oswald had carefully placed on his chair across the room. Jim couldn’t explain the intense emotions he’d experienced when he saw the reverence with which Oswald took off the jacket, the care with which he placed it on the chair before he resumed his mission of ravaging the bounty hunter.

 

Jim looked down, but all he could see was Oswald’s hair, so he tightened the hold of his right arm, bringing the gangster closer. “Oswald?”

 

“Yes?” Oswald got up, peering at Jim’s face, then brushed Jim’s rebellious strand of hair from his forehead.

 

Jim smiled softly. “Do you really like that jacket so much?”

 

Oswald blushed, and hid his face in the crook of Jim’s neck. “Yes,” he confirmed with a kiss.

 

“In that case… it’s yours.”

 

Oswald looked up sharply, studying Jim’s face. “I will take good care of it.”

 

Jim brought Oswald closer, the two men gazing at each other without words before their lips met again softly, sweetly.

 

They both knew they weren’t talking about the jacket anymore.

 

 


End file.
